


angelness

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Drunk Peter Parker, Drunk Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Tony and Peter are drunk and decide to get married.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	angelness

**Author's Note:**

> First published on tumblr, not beta read

"And I... I got a confession to make.", Tony said and interrupted himself by chuckling and kissing Peter's cheek. “What is .... What is it?”, Peter asked. He couldn’t stop giggling. They were holding onto each other, laughing and swaying back and forth. Several bottles of juice, cola and booze were standing around in the living room where they had some sort of spontanious private party.

Tony dropped down on the couch and pulled Peter with him. “I loooove you, Petey-Pie.”, Tony announced. Peter hid his face behind his hands to hide the blush. “You’re so sweet.”, he giggled, sounding a bit muffled. Tony gently took Peter’s wrists and pulled them down to see Peter’s face. “You’re so cute... All blushy and bright. Your eyes even sparkle. Such pretty eyes, the colour of my favourite chocolate.”, Tony cooed.

He leaned forwards to kiss Peter but his lips landed on Peter’s nose. Another sweet giggle escaped Peter. he placed his hands on Tony’s cheeks, held him still and aimed carefully. This time their lips met.Peter moaned softly as he kissed Tony who immediatly pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Their noses bumped together as they kissed. their tongues played around each other, tasting the alcohol in each other’s mouth. 

After a while they broke the kiss to breath. Their foreheads leaned together and their gazed fixed on each other they panted and smiled. “I want to marry you.”, Tony said after a while. Peter blinked in surprise. “For real? Like really actually real?”, he asked puzzled.Tony kissed Peter again. “Yes, for really real. I wanted to marry you for months now but I didn’t say anything. Figured you might need more time to.... to.... Yeah, more time.”, he stuttured after the kiss.

Peter blinked at him, staring with a slightly open mouth. “What? Not good?”, Tony asked concerned. “Uh..um...”, Peter stuttured. “Uh um?”, Tony asked and tilted his head. “Huh, you look cute from this perspective too.” , he said and grinned. “Why?”, Peter asked confused. “Because you always look cute. You simply are cute, that’s a fact that perspective can’t change.”, Tony explained. “Why do you want to marry me? I mean that’s cool but why?”, Peter asked.

Tony squinted. “Is this a multiple choice question?”, he wanted to know. Peter shrugged. “I guess”, he said. Tony tapped Peter’s nose. “First of all there is mentioned cuteness.”, he said and tapped Peter’s nose again. “Then there’s your brilliant mind. Your sweet angelness. is angelness a word? It is now. And... Where was I? Did I mention you’re perfect? Oh and you’re a blessing to this planet. No, the universe. And I love having you around. And...”, Tony listed and kept tapping Peter’s nose.

After a while he stopped and suddenly teared up. Peter gasped and wiped the tears away with his fingers. “What’s wrong?”, he wanted to know. “You’re so wo-onderful and... and perfect... and angelic... and...and...and I don’t deserve yo-ou.”, Tony sobbed. He hugged Peter tightly and cried into his shoulder. Peter pet his head aggressivly. “Yes, you do! You deserve good things in your life. And you deserve happiness! I’ll marry you so hard if that’s what makes you happy. I’ll marry you either way!”, he announced. 

Tony looked up with wide puppy eyes. “You will?”, he asked sounding like he couldn’t believe it. “I promise I will.”, Peter stated and kissed Tony’s forehead. Tony started smiling and continued crying, this time out of happiness. He hugged Peter and hummed the most common wedding tune happily. 

After a while he stopped and sat Peter aside. He got up and staggered to his ipad, then back to the sofa and dropped down next to Peter. "We need to plan this through. A nice location and food and Outfits.... What’s your ring size?", he said. Peter looked at his fingers. "I don't know.", he said and let his hands sink. 

They found a nice rentable house by a lake which they could use as location. Tony sent the owner a mail and ordered food at a catering service. He chose one of his favourite tailor shops for their suits and a ordered the prettiest rings he found at an online shop. Meanwhile Peter fantasized loudly about the decorations and thought about who they would invite. 

By the time they fell asleep half the organising and planning was done. Peter fell asleep first, his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony put his pad aside and lay down on the sofa, pulling Peter on top of him. They slept well into the next morning and didn't get up before noon.

Peter first went to the bathroom to take a shower, meanwhile Tony went to the kitchen to find something to eat. They met back in the living room. Peter only wore one of Tony's shirts and Tony had a bag of Cookies and a bottle of water with him. They shared food and water and each took painkillers against their headache. 

After a while Friday said good morning to them. "You have received an Email from the owner of the lake house. He accepts your offer and will rent the house to you for the weekend you requested.", she added. Tony and Peter froze. "Lake house? What lake house?", Tony asked confused. "The location for your wedding.", Friday explained. Peter and Tony exchanged a look. 

Tony took his pad and looked through his search history. He blushed lightly as he saw the preparations for the wedding. He was mildly proud of himself for still thinking of everything despite having been drunk. "So... since we have all of this planning and organising done.... It would be a shame if it went to waste.", Tony said and scratched his head nervously. Peter looked up at him in a way Tony couldn't tell what it meant. "Are you proposing a second time? I already told you that I will marry you.", he said and laughed. He hugged Tony who sighed in relief.


End file.
